LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P7/Transcript
(Blake is seen drinking tea made out of the herbs Nova brought him) Blake H: Hmm, now that I've tried it, this actually isn't half bad! (Blake manages to finish the tea) Blake H: Ahhh. Now THAT'S a healing potion! Nova: See? Told ya I knew what I was doing. Blake H: Yeah you did! You weren't kidding! Nova: I have my moments. Blake H: Man, now I feel like I'm one hundred percent again! Nova; Good to hear! Cause I did some scouting. I may have found a couple of captains which should give you the numbers you need for your assault. Blake H: Really? Nova: Yeah. They're out by some old abandoned farmhouse in a field west of here. Blake H: That's great Nova! And with my injuries healed, we could do this with no problem whatsoever! Nova: Sweet! I'll meet you outside! You go get your team and I'll show you the way! (Nova teleports himself outside as Blake gets off the couch) Blake H: Right. Time to get to work. (Blake goes and finds the members of Team Ace and Team JNPR) Blake H: Guys! Jason: Hm? Devon: Blake? Blake H: Get ready we're moving out! Jaune: Moving out? Blake H: Yeah! We got some more captains to hunt down! Jason: What??? Now??? Blake H: Yeah, now! Jin: Wait aren't you still cramping from your injuries? Blake H: Not anymore! Jin: But- Blake H: Now come on, let's do this! (Blake walks off as the others look confused) Jason:....Huh? Jin: I'm... confused... Ren: He seems oddly eager to get back out there. Henry: Yeah he does... Nora: But I guess we gotta get back out there then. Devon: Right. Let's do it. (Later on, the group all heads outside ready to go where they find Blake and Nova outside) Blake H: Alright, everyone ready? Jin: Yeah I guess we- ??? Jaune: Who's that guy? Nova: Hello my friends! I'm your new friend, Nova! Henry: Nova? Blake H: Yep! Nova! Nova: Sup! Nora: Where did you come from? Nova: Oh I'm just a dimensional traveler so kinda all over. Jaune: Wait what??? Devon: Blake when did you meet this guy? Blake H: While you guys were gone. Henry: Huh?? Blake H: Moving on! Nova: Right! We have a mission to do! Jaune: Wait where are we going? Nova: Just though this portal to take care of some Grimm Captains. Jin: Portal? What- (Suddenly the group falls though a portal and lands near the farm house) Nova: We're here! Jaune: The heck?? Jason: What the hell just happened?? Nova: We warped, duh! Jason: Warped?? Wait what- Blake H: Wow that's a pretty useful power! Nova: Thanks! Oh! I think I see something! (The heroes all look over at the farmhouse to find several Grimm Targhul in and around it) Nova: Perfect, they're still here! Nora: I'm really confused.... Ren what's going on? Ren: I honestly don't know.... Nova: Come on guys! (Nova heads toward the farmhouse) Jin: We're not gonna question this Blake? Blake H: I mean, if it helps us get more men for the nest assault, who cares?! Henry: Can we even trust this guy? He seems a little... crazy. Blake H: He hasn't done anything to intentionally hurt me. And I can tell the guy is serious about wanting to help. Jin: Yeah but- Blake H: Now come on, let's go get those Captains! (Blake goes and follows after Nova) Jin:... Devon: He is REALLY energetic. Henry: Yeah... Jason: Well, let's go guys. We've got a mission remember? Devon: Right. (The group follows after Blake and Nova as they all stop outside the farmhouse's outskirts) Nova: Okay, let's see what Captains we're dealing with. (Nova pulls out a pair of binoculars from his backpack and hands them to Blake) Nova: Here, use these. (Blake takes the binoculars and looks though them) Blake H: Let's see... Hmm... Whoa. (Blake sees a Targhul riding on one of the Griffon Grimm. He hops off it) Griffon Blake H: Hmm.. That could be useful. Jason: I can see that from here, what the hell is that!? Blake H: I don't know but I want it. Nora: That's a Griffon. Blake H: You don't say? Hmm... Oh. Who's this guy? (Blake sees a Grimm with a pack arriving on the scene) Prirk Blake H: Hmm. He doesn't look like much, but he might have an interesting power. (Blake hands the binoculars back to Nova who puts them back) Blake H: Alright, let's move guys. Jaune; What's the plan? Blake H: Keep the others off my back. I'm going for the Griffon and his rider. Jaune: Alright. Jason: Be careful Blake. Blake H: I always am. Henry: Not last time. Blake H: Guys I got this. Trust me. Jason:..... Blake H: All right... Ready.... Now! (The heroes head toward the farmhouse) Blake H: You know the plan! (The Grimm are seen at the farmhouse before one of them notices the heroes) ???: Hm? Hey boss! Griffon: Hm? Prirk: What's going on? (Blake is seen rushing toward Griffon as the others head for Prirk and the foot soldiers) Griffon: WHAT THE?!?! (Blake creates a blade of light and impales Griffon. Blake pulls out the blade preparing to strike but Griffon blocks it) Griffon: So you've come for us next have you Light Demon!? Fine then! I'll feed you to my Griffon for dinner! (The Griffon roars) Blake H: Sorry, but you and that Griffon are gonna be living much better lives once I'm through with you! Griffon: So you think you can corrupt us too?! Not a chance! Blake H: Guess we'll see then! (Blake kicks Griffon back) Blake H: Here we go! (The others are seen battling against Pirik and the packs. Pirik: You animals! I'll rip you all apart! (Pirik charges at them, but suddenly Pirik falls though a portal that opens under his feet. And another portal opens above the one on the ground. And he falls though it. And again. And again. And again) Prirk: WHAT'S HAPPENING!??!?! Nova: Ha ha! Gotcha! Prirk: WHAT IS THIS?!!? MAKE IT STOP!!!! Nova: Nah I'll just leave you there till Blake is finished. Prirk: OH GOD!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!! (The others fight off the foot soldiers and watch Prirk fall) Jason: Uhhhh.... Jaune: The heck? Prirk: SOMEONE MAKE THIS GUY STOP!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Nova: Just wait a little longer man. Blake'll be here soon. Prirk: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Jaune:.... Ren:..... Devon: Ooookay then. Jason: That's.... Kinda cruel. (Meanwhile Blake is seen continue to clash with Griffon who suddenly grows a pair of wings) Blake H: Whoa! You can fly?! Griffon: That's right! I fly with the Griffons and tame the beasts themselves! Blake H: *Thinking* How the hell does Grimoire breed these guys? Griffon: And now Light Demon, you shall PERISH!! (Griffon grabs Blake and flies into the air with him) Blake H: WHOA!!! Griffon: When I'm done, you'll be nothing but red paste! Jaune: Guys! (Jaune points to Blake who's being held in the air) Jason: BLAKE!! Blake: GET!! OFF!! (Blake fires a beam of light on Griffon, causing him to let go of him. Blake starts to fall) Ren: He's falling!! (Blake then sees the Griffon flying towards him. It screeches as it opens his mouth to eat him) Blake H: Oh no you don't! (Blake angles himself as he falls, causing the Griffon to run into him as he grabs onto its face) Jaune: Whoa! Jason: He's holding on! Griffon: WHAT?!?! (Blake's hand then begins to glow) Blake H: I said! Your pet! Is mine now! (The Griffon screeches as Blake purifies it. He then hops over to its back) Griffon: HOW DARE YOU!? Blake H: Now this should even the odds I think! Jason: WOO!!! Devon: He did it! He tamed the Griffon! Jin: Alright Blake! Jaune: Holy crap. Blake H: Now then! On with purifying you Griffon! Griffon: You bastard! Blake H: *Pets the Griffon* Alright big guy, you see that guy flying over there? Bite down on him so I can purify him! (The Griffon screeches and flies toward Griffon. He tries to escape but gets bite down as it flies down and lands on the ground. Blake hops off) Griffon: YOU STUPID BEAST!! I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!! Blake H: He's not gonna listen. Griffon: Damn you! I'M GONNA- Blake H: Chill out. (Blake grabs Griffon's face and begins to purify him) Griffon: GAAAAHAAAAH!!!!!! (Griffon's body turns white and his eyes turn blue as the Griffon lets him go. Griffon regenerates and stands up) Griffon: I live to serve Blake! Blake H: Alright! Got ourselves a flyer! (Blake then hears the sound of screaming. He looks to see Prirk still falling though the endless loop) Blake H:... Woooooow. That's a little cruel Nova. Nova: Really? I don't think so. Prirk: PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP!!! THIS IS TORTURE!!! Nova: Aww but it was just getting fun. Blake H: Nova. That's enough. Nova: *Sigh* All right. (Nova makes the portals vanish as Prirk finally hits the ground. He groans in pain. Looks up at Nova and gets scared. He crawls over to Blake and grabs his shirt) Prirk: PLEASE!!! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! ANYTHING!!! Blake H: Good. (Blake grabs Prirk's face and purifies him) Prirk: GRAAAH!!! (Prirk's body changes before he stands up) Prirk: *Bows* Sir Hendricks. Blake H: Alright, we got two more Captains! (The scene changes to the groups together) Nora: All right! That makes 5! Jin: 2 more then last time. Blake H: And with this I think we are ready to assault the nest. Jason: Oh yeah! Devon: Hey, let's not forget the Griffon you snagged! Jin: Yeah look at this thing! Blake H: Oh yeah! Man having THIS thing on our side would make the fight easier! We'd control the skies! Ren: First an Ursa, now a Griffon. An impressive rate you going Blake. Blake H: Thanks man! Jason: *Pets the Griffon* So cool! Nova: Well come on guys, we gotta get these guys back to your base! Blake H: Good idea! Come on guys! (The heroes and the Purified Grimm all start to head back to the manor) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts